Romantic Advice in the Bushes
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Valentine's Day is coming up, and Penny Proud is beginning to feel depressed because of her past experience with boys. Not even her friends are really helping her out in this manner... well, maybe except for one... slight Penny Proud x Sticky Webb! A Valentine's Day story!


Well, Valentine's Day is just around the corner, so I figured it was time I wrote down a Valentine's Day story about a couple I like... and with the poll I'm doing right now, I figured I'd write about a couple I haven't written for in a while, and considering my choices, I figured Penny Proud and Sticky Webb would be considered an option! Okay, I get that in 'The Proud Family', Dijonay always had a thing for Sticky, with Sticky not being comfortable around her, but I never found Dijonay's unrequited crush on Sticky to be adorable... if anything, I just feel bad for him. I always wondered why Penny and Sticky were never a thing on the show... granted, I know Penny went out with Sticky once, but that was her going along with Sticky's plan. But well, I've always been a fan of the crack shippings, and I do admit to myself, I always thought Penny and Sticky made a better couple. I get the canon and I understand it, but sometimes, fanon theories are a lot more fun, don't you think? So, here's a little Penny x Sticky one shot for you all! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It was another regular day in the suburbs of Wizardville, California as Penny Proud and her best friend Dijonay were walking out together in the hot summer park. At this moment, the two were planning to meet up with Zoey and LaCienega for a day out in the park as the two seem to be talking with pure excitement.

"Did you hear about the band performing today?" Dijonay said in excitement.

"I know, right? I'm just a little lucky Daddy was in a very good mood when he said I could go over to that concert!" Penny said in excitement.

Dijonay paused as she looked at Penny, raising an eyebrow. "Did you tell him about WHO is performing?"

Penny stopped in her tracks, and blushed. "Er, well..."

"Penny Proud..." Dijonay gave a small frown.

"Okay, okay... maybe I exaggerated to him a little about what band I was seeing. He thinks I'm going to see some old dude perform or something." Penny sighed. "Suga Mama knew EXACTLY who I was talking about though."

"That Suga Mama of yours... she's amazing." Dijonay could only chuckle as Penny kept silent as she seemed to be thinking as they were walking. Dijonay paused as she turned to her best friend. "What's wrong, Penny? Something on your mind?"

"Well..." Penny gave a sigh as she looked down. "You already know that Valentine's Day is coming up soon..."

"Oh, girl, you know it!" Dijonay said in excitement as she pulled what seemed to be a blueprint. "In fact, I already made plans with my man, involving going to the movies, the park and finally, a date up on the romantic cliff!"

Penny looked with Dijonay with her eyes widening in shock. "Really? Sticky actually agreed to all that?"

Dijonay paused. "I... didn't even say anything to him. I just overheard his plans about what he was going to do yesterday on Valentine's to one of his bros. I'm just planning on stalking him around, and then capturing him while he's at the park and drag him up to that cliff. That's the part I added in myself. Isn't it great?"

Penny looked a little uncomfortable with that plan, but gave a small grin. "Er, I don't think Sticky would appreciate you doing that, but I guess you do you."

"Awesome sauce!" Dijonay pumped her fist. "What about you, Penny?"

"Er... well..." Penny sighed as she looked down sadly. "That's the trouble when Valentine's Day rolls around... and you have an overprotective, bearing father who restricts fun for you... sure, he said I can date when I'm sixteen, but... ugh, he's just never fair..."

"Hm mm. Lonely, are you? Well, don't you fret, girl. I know you'll find the perfect man someday! Just as I have!" Dijonay gave a grin. "Even if he tries to get away from me, he'll crawl to me. He WILL!"

Dijonay gave a bit of an evil cackle at that thought, causing Penny to stare at her strangely before Dijonay calmed down. "Hey, Penny, how about I get you something real quick to keep your mind off of boys?"

"Well... that would be nice... thanks, Dijonay." Penny smiled.

Dijonay could only grin as she started to run off. As soon as the pink wearing girl waited until her friend was gone, she could only give out a sigh of bitterness as she looked down.

"Why do I have a strange feeling that this Valentine's Day is going to suck majorly..." Penny groaned.

"Pst!"

Penny jumped as she looked around. "Huh? Who's there?"

"Over here! By the bushes!"

Penny turned and looked over in surprise as she noticed the brown bandana, blue jacket wearing cool teenage boy nervously poking his head out of the bushes. "Sticky? What are you doing in the bushes?"

"I was sitting over there when I heard you two coming in." Sticky explained from the bushes.

Penny quickly put two and two together as she bent down and crawled into the bushes with him. "You overheard Dijonay's plans, didn't you?"

"Would you believe that girl?" Sticky gave a sigh as he held his head. "Sometimes, when you least expect it, that girl can just pop out anywhere and try to nab me! I don't know why or how you're friends with Dijonay, Penny, but she's as looney as you are!"

"Hey!" Penny frowned as she crossed her arms.

"But... Dijonay's more bad looney. You're a bit of a... good looney." Sticky attempted to explain.

Penny looked over at the boy with a raised eyebrow... before sighing as she looked down and patting the grass sadly. "At least be thankful you have someone after you..."

Sticky raised an eyebrow, looking at the girl in concern as he sat with her. "You don't seem to be very happy... and I'm guessing from what I heard, Valentine's Day?"

Penny sadly nodded as Sticky moved closer, listening into her story. "I just don't understand it. I mean, I do, but I'm not allowed to date anyone until I'm sixteen, and if I do that, Daddy would flip his lid. In fact, the only boy he seems to be comfortable being with me is you, and even then, he KNOWS you're not looking at me..."

Sticky gave a pause as he thought about it. "It would be an interesting thought though..."

The girl could only laugh. "Yeah, imagine THAT possibility... anyway, even if I do go out with someone, they're either not who I think they are, or they are going out with someone else, or getting married that day!" Penny groaned as she held her head. "At this point, I'm beginning to wonder if I could ever have a chance with boys at this rate... maybe I should just give up dating in general..."

"Penny, no, don't quit!" Sticky said in worry, touching Penny's hand, surprising her. Sticky realized what he done and released his hand. "Oh, sorry. I don't want to give you the wron- anyway, my point is, you shouldn't give up dating just yet. The right boy will be looking for you... you just don't know it yet."

"I don't know..." Penny looked to the side, her eyes lowering down, but Sticky could only say this with boastful confidence.

"Penny Proud, I have been hanging out with you for at least a few years now, and I know you're not some slouch. You're the girl who managed to rally a strike for the other people in town because parents were being unfair!" Sticky pointed out.

"Well, yeah, but that's only because we all agreed we needed a raise in our allowances... and even then, everyone left..." Penny sighed.

"But you still stayed out there, being determined... you're a good leader than you realize, Miss Proud." Sticky gave a smirk.

Penny looked over with a blush as she gave a smile. "You really think that?"

"Penny, if you could organize a strike, save some lives AND help your family through tough times, then I'm sure there's a boy out there for you somewhere that admires these traits." Sticky gave a warm smile towards the girl.

Penny smiled back as she leaned closer and kissed Sticky on the cheek, surprising him. Penny then gave a giggle as she said, "Thanks for the boost of confidence, Sticky! I really needed that!"

Penny's eyes widened as she paused. "Er, if you do see Dijonay, don't tell her I gave you a kiss on the cheek."

Sticky still blushed a bit as he smiled. "My lips are sealed..."

"PENNY!"

"Uh-oh! Gotta run!" Sticky said as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him, Dijonay's voice sounding out.

Penny paused as she looked confused, before realizing that Dijonay was out there... then, as quick as a flash, she crawled out of the bushes, just in time to see Dijonay approach her, holding a couple of sodas in her hand.

"Well, there you are! What were you doing in those bushes?" Dijonay laughed as she handed Penny a soda.

Penny took the soda and sipped it as she said, "I was following a squirrel and clumsy me, I tripped."

"Oh my, you okay?" Dijonay said, looking in concern for her friend... before pausing, sniffing Penny's clothes. "Is that Sticky's scent I smell on your clothes."

"Sticky?" Penny's eyes widened, before pausing as she turned to see Sticky leaving. "Hmmm... I haven't seen him..."

"Hmmm..." Dijonay looked at Penny in suspicion... before shrugging. "Oh well, no matter, girl! I have my plans and I'm sticking with them! I'll be sure to see Sticky on Valentine's Day!"

"Yeah, you do that!" Penny said as she followed Dijonay off, with one thing on her mind. She didn't realize it yet, but the kiss Penny gave to Sticky on the cheek still resonated in her mind as she thought, "_Dijonay would probably kill me if she knew about this, but... I wonder if I would make a good Mrs. Penny Webb..."_

As soon as Sticky was sure Penny and Dijonay had left, he gave a sigh in relief as he rubbed the cheek where Penny had just kissed him. He gave a sigh as he bent down and removed a little bush that hid a small carving... of a heart and the initials 'SW + PP' were engraved on it.

"Maybe someday..." Sticky sighed as he patted the carving. "Maybe someday..."

* * *

And that is it for my Valentine's Day One-Shot! Yes, I will admit, a Penny x Sticky couple would probably never happen, but as I have said, I always thrive in the fanon pairings, and always wonder why this pairing never gets explored. Oh well, as they say, at least there's always our imaginations. Speaking of Penny x Sticky, there's an option involving that pairing up on the poll I'm doing for March! If you're interested in me finishing that story, or if there are any others you like to see me finish, go ahead and vote on that poll! Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a great early Valentine's Day!


End file.
